


Eternity Well Spent

by Inevitinfini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Ficlet, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Grey-Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Riding, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: The first time they made love, it felt like it lasted days despite being mere hours, time collapsed on itself.After Armageddon was prevented Crowley and Aziraphale could finally acknowledge their impossibly strong bond in all the ways they wished before, but were afraid of. Since they were both rogue now, considered lost causes by their respective offices, they could be together finally. Truly together. Heaven and Hell, after the failed executions, were afraid and had no idea how to defeat them, and seemed to have decided ignoring them is best. Aziraphale was almost surprised to still be an angel, but he was nonetheless.





	Eternity Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to ao3 and wanted to share my fics on the platform because I finally feel okay with my writing, feedback appreciated 🖤

The first time they made love, it felt like it lasted days despite being mere hours, time collapsed on itself. 

After Armageddon was prevented Crowley and Aziraphale could finally acknowledge their impossibly strong bond in all the ways they wished before, but were afraid of. Since they were both rogue now, considered lost causes by their respective offices, they could be together finally. Truly together. Heaven and Hell, after the failed executions, were afraid and had no idea how to defeat them, and seemed to have decided ignoring them is best. Aziraphale was almost surprised to still be an angel, but he was nonetheless.

They moved into a cozy cottage in South Downs, settling in for their chosen eternity of tranquil domesticity on Earth. They'd been there for nearly a whole year before they progressed beyond mere fleeting affection. Crowley had lusted for the angel many times if he was honest, but fear had always caused him to hesitate. Fear of Heaven, fear of Hell, fear of rejection, fear of them being torn apart. He knew the angel had secrets, he had seen lust on his face before. The pair had several close calls throughout history, a few spontaneous long kisses borne of tension and temptation. Yet they never could follow it through for fear. They would always withdraw and then avoid each other after, so scared of the other getting harmed by this risky relationship.

Then, one cool evening nearly a year after the Attemptageddon, a kiss shared between them resulted in the two melting together as if they never wished to let go. Crowley had gently pressed the angel into a countertop in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek over his shoulder. The angel smiled softly, turning to catch his lips briefly. Aziraphale set down the dishes he'd been drying and turned to face the demon, soft blue eyes meeting fierce gold as he set his hands on Crowley's waist. Crowley had stopped wearing his glasses so much when they were alone, finding himself more comfortable with expressing his emotions openly with recent affirmations from Aziraphale. After sharing a long lovestruck moment of eye contact, the angel brushed back his beloved demon's messy red curls, now growing back out. He planted a tender kiss to Crowley's lips, holding there for a moment before kissing him again, and again. Crowley couldn't help but grin as he felt Aziraphale's soft lips smiling against his own, and he cupped a hand to the angel's cheek ever so softly. Their chaste kisses quickly developed into something more, something intense and persistent. The two stood lip locked in the kitchen for several minutes, losing track of time. Aziraphale withdrew first, a hesitant look on his face suddenly as he seemed in debate with himself. Crowley simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what had occurred to him in the moment. Aziraphale was always first to withdraw, Crowley had come to expect it. He knew the angel felt undisclosed lust, and he did selfishly wish to partake in that with him, but he would always respect his wishes. Even if there was nothing stopping them from indulging in that together, Crowley was happy just to be chaste with him.

Crowley had a fair amount of sexual experience, temptation is his wheelhouse after all. He'd used sex as a tool throughout history, not typically enjoying it much. He didn't Hate it, it simply felt like a meaningless pastime with strangers. Sure, it felt great physically, but it wasn't something he desired except in one case. His only lust was for Aziraphale. Something in him knew with Aziraphale it would be different. There would be intimacy unlike anything he'd ever known. He so badly wished for that. He can think back for millennia, and he remembered who was on his mind every time he handed himself over to the lust of human beings. The angel was everything he ever wanted, he wanted to share this strange human closeness with him. He wanted to bare himself to the angel. He always felt so tense and stoic and high strung it was sometimes hard for him to express his affection, he wished he could just give himself to the angel at times. To worship the entity he held so dear, the angel that held Crowley's soul (or what's left of it) in his hands. He wanted to make the angel spew blasphemy and profanities, to see him let down his walls of propriety. To partake in the fruit of their labours of love, millennia of pining coming to a crescendo with two beings and their intertwined synchronized vessels.

As Crowley's mind meandered through the gutter, Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak, still hesitating and seeming nervous. "Crowley dear, I've been...thinking." Crowley snapped out of his thoughts, blinking inquisitively. "About?" 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "About sex, and I know you do too." 

Crowley's eyebrows shot up and he gawked at the angel for a moment before he continued, "It's not been from lack of wanting, my dear. I'm just such a repressed creature. Now that we're free like this, I know we are technically safe to do so, but at the same time I'm afraid I also hesitate because I don't want to...disappoint." Aziraphale's cheeks flushed as he suddenly became very interested in staring at Crowley's shirt pocket. Crowley's expression softened and he tsked, shaking his head. "Angel you can't possibly disappoint me. If the only thing stopping you is lack of experience, I've got enough for the both of us. I can show you, love." He tipped Aziraphale's chin up, meeting his gaze again with a loving and understanding smile, "If you want that. We've got an eternity's worth of time to pass." 

Aziraphale returned the smile adoringly, kissing the corner of Crowley's lips softly. "Crowley, nothing would make me happier, my dear." 

Very suddenly, Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale found himself shoved gently backward onto their bed as Crowley crawled over him. He lay stunned for a moment, laughing quietly. "My my...eager are we? A miracle to get us to the bedroom, love? Really? It was ten steps." Crowley danced a finger over his lips, smirking devilishly. "Hush, angel." He straddled Aziraphale's lap, pulling him into a kiss by the lapels of his housecoat. The angel sighed, relaxing immediately underneath him. Crowley trailed kisses from his lips to his jaw, whispering softly as he made his way to his neck. "Tell me, angel, how much have you thought of this before? How many centuries, millennia even, have passed that you've buried your desires?" His breath wafted over Aziraphale's skin, making him shudder. Or perhaps it was the demon's tone of voice, or the implications and accuracy of the question.

Aziraphale tilted his head back and made a soft noise in his throat before answering with a cracked voice. "I-" he gasped, interrupted by Crowley biting down gently. Instead of words, a soft whine escaped him. Crowley kissed the bite and chuckled darkly. "Oh this will be fun." He stripped the angel out of his coat, tossing it aside carelessly. Normally Aziraphale would scold him for this but he barely noticed in his stupor. Crowley kissed him feverishly while removing his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt, hands working deftly to unwrap the gift he'd hoped so long to be given, hands spread over the soft and firm expanse of his broad chest and pillowy stomach. He withdrew from the kiss, panting softly despite not needing to breathe. A side effect of the excitement, perhaps. "Alright love, you'll have to make an effort for me-" he glanced meaningfully down to the angel's trousers with a teasing expression. The thought dawned on Aziraphale and he gladly obliged, eyes closing and nearly whimpering as Crowley immediately rocked his hips languidly into the angel's erection with a smug groan. Since the angel had chosen that particular configuration of genitalia, Crowley supposed for convenience he would simply go with with a vulva, less prep work. Better orgasms too, anyway. A shiver ran down his spine as he continued to slowly grind their hips together a few moments, relishing that torturously wonderful friction. Aziraphale reached a hand up to Crowley's cheek, gazing up at him lovingly before speaking. "Crowley, if I may-" 

Quite suddenly to Crowley's surprise, he found them rolled over, the angel looming over him with a burning intensity. A meekness he hadn't displayed for ages suddenly possessed the demon as he stared up in awe at his soulmate. Aziraphale smiled sweetly, but there was something else beneath the surface of that smile. The fleeting lust Crowley had glimpsed before many times. "I want to make you feel loved, my dear. I want to unravel you at the very seams. So long you've been denied all the affection you deserve, you can tell me how to make up for it, can't you?" the angel kissed Crowley's forehead, then his neck, his chest, his stomach. Crowley elicited a strained and quiet moan buried in the back of his throat. The angel's words ran through his veins like a drug, an intoxicating powerful feeling radiating off of the divine being who knelt between Crowley's legs in that moment. Aziraphale paused as he kissed his hip, eyes turning up to catch the stunned and uncharacteristically passive expression on the demon's face, eyes focused intensely on the angel as he showered him in kisses. The angel then smirked mischievously and snapped his fingers, Crowley's clothing disappeared, instantly reappearing neatly folded on the dresser feet away. "Imagine how scandalized Gabriel would be if he saw the receipts for these miracles." Aziraphale said with an amused tone, Crowley snickered quietly, but quickly fell back into awe when he saw the way Aziraphale gazed at him. 

"You're lovely, Crowley. Absolutely beautiful." Aziraphale slid a hand down Crowley's chest, eyes soaking in his form as he went. Crowley shuddered under his touch, the words stirring in his chest. He hadn't expected this sudden turn in dynamic, but if he was honest he preferred this. He wanted to be vulnerable for Aziraphale. He wanted to see this side he'd caught glances of so many times. He wanted that flash of dominance to bloom to the surface, to see Aziraphale confident enough to let that out unbridled. Aziraphale had always been a tease, he just had to hone in on that in the new context, really. 

Aziraphale's eyes stopped wandering and met Crowley's again, twinkling with a spark of something new, something carnal. He pressed a kiss to the inside of the demon's thigh, causing him to shudder yet again. "My darling Crowley, what would you have me do for you?"

A traitorous whine escaped the demon and he spread his legs in anticipation. "Ah, Aziraphale please-" he squirmed his hips impatiently, draping his legs boldly over his shoulders for nonverbal direction, "I want you to bury your face between my legs, angel." He squeezed his legs around him encouragingly as he spoke. Aziraphale hummed in smug amusement and kissed his thigh again, ever a polite tease. "As you wish, dear." With that, he did just as Crowley had asked, starting slow and languid and hesitant. He groaned under his breath at the taste, finding it far more pleasant than he'd expected. Crowley's eyes rolled back and his hips jerked as Aziraphale's tongue found his clit, curling purposefully into the cluster of nerve endings. Fortunately Aziraphale had read enough of anatomy and erotica in his time to know the importance of this particular appendage. This sent a shock of warmth through Crowley's body, settling and pooling in his abdomen and crashing over him in waves with each flick of the tongue. His hands found purchase in the angel's white blonde curls, clinging tight but gentle as he guided him in the right directions. Quiet praise leaked from Crowley's lips and Aziraphale wondered if he knew what he was saying aloud as he voraciously praised Crowley's body with his hands and mouth, hands drifting under his thighs, lifting his hips from the mattress. Crowley cursed under his breath, head lolling back as he moaned and clung to Aziraphale, the sheets, anything. Aziraphale rolled his tongue slowly, dipping a finger inside of him, then another moments later. Crowley whimpered, back arching in response to the welcome intrusion. "Oh angel, you're doing so well-" he practically sighed the words, voice lowered into a sultry rasp. 

Aziraphale curled his fingers and tongue in sync, causing Crowley to rock his hips in time and gasp with each small thrust of his hand. Very soon it wasn't enough, Crowley needed more. He felt like there was a fire in his veins and he'd been so correct to think Aziraphale would be different, this was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and now he wanted all of it. His voice cracked and he stuttered, "Angel, angel please I need-" he whined shamelessly, insides twitching around Aziraphale's fingers desperately.

Aziraphale withdrew his mouth and licked his lips, kissing Crowley's thigh. "What do you need, dear? Tell me." The demon whimpered like he was a petulant brat instead of an ancient supernatural force, wishing for once Aziraphale could be less of a smug bastard. "Oh hellfire- Aziraphale, would you kindly fuck me!" He hissed with need, his face wanton despite his annoyed tone.

Aziraphale laughed low in his chest, possibly the deepest sound Crowley had ever heard uttered by the angel, and he shifted to remove the rest of his clothing. Despite having miracled Crowley's away, he chose to take his own off. Likely to provoke a reaction from the impatient demon, who watched in annoyed arousal. He laid the clothes aside and crawled back to Crowley, settling himself between his legs and wrapping his hands around each thigh, pulling him closer with more strength than Crowley remembered he had. He often forgot just how strong the angel was. Before he could react to this rather attractive display of strength or say anything clever, his train of thought wrecked horribly upon the angel's first thrust. He hissed pleasantly at the stretch, body adjusting rather quickly due to Aziraphale's reasonable and modest choice in size. He could be any size he wanted technically, but he saw no need for excess. Not for a humble angel, of course. Crowley didn't mind at all. 

Crowley groaned and clenched his insides slowly, causing Aziraphale's hips to buckle in response. The demon wrapped his legs tightly around Aziraphale's waist, grasping at the sheets with white knuckles as he encouraged the angel to move by rolling his hips. Aziraphale groaned softly, withdrawing his hips before snapping them forward. Crowley, not anticipating the sheer force, threw his head back and nearly screamed. He then gazed at Aziraphale sheepishly, who looked absolutely smitten. 

"That was a lovely sound, my dear. Perhaps I can hear it again?" He leaned forward, repeating the motion and smirking quite proudly upon receiving exactly the sound he wanted. "Perfect-" he fell into a solid rhythm, rocking his hips just rough enough to provoke those uncontrollable sounds from the demon, who lay writhing and keening under him. Crowley chanted under his breath between gasps and moans, mind only able to find a single word. "Oh angel-" he nearly sobbed, realizing tears had found their way to his eyes as he clung to his shoulders. Aziraphale stopped immediately, crooning softly at him. "Oh dear, is it too much?"

Crowley shook his head desperately, nails digging into Aziraphale's skin gently. "N-no, please don't stop-"  
The angel couldn't possibly deny him. He returned to his pace, kissing Crowley's face lovingly and whispering strings of praise and adoration. "I love you, Crowley. This is perfect, everything I could want, right here." He felt his heart tug as he saw Crowley cry from sheer bliss as they finally felt like they were one. Yet, it wasn't enough. 

Crowley grasped at him and with his legs around him he rolled them both, straddling him yet again. He wasted no time in pressing Aziraphale to the mattress and riding him with abandon, pounding down into his lap recklessly. He tossed his head back, hair flicking with it as he rocked his body against the angel's wildly. He felt so many things at once. Millennia of wanting caught up to him, clouding his mind with thoughts only of Aziraphale. How incredible it was to finally be here, sharing this strange and beautiful human courtship despite being the furthest from human. He placed a loving hand on Aziraphale's cheek and grinded his hips just right, uttering a soft gasp. Aziraphale kissed his hand sweetly as Crowley moaned, Aziraphale rubbing so perfectly against his cervix. Crowley almost didn't want climax to ever come. He wanted to just stay teetering over the edge like this, only able to call out to his angel without thought, shame, or hesitation. Everything felt like it was simultaneously too fast and not fast enough. He wanted more, but felt if he received it he would fall over that edge. Nevertheless, he rode on. 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hips tightly, coaxing him along and rocking his hips up in sync with him, occasionally thrusting with a bit more force. Crowley, completely lost to it all at this point, leaned down to kiss Aziraphale deeply, not knowing what else to do with himself. He moaned against the angel's lips, back arching as he pressed himself as close as possible. Aziraphale buried a hand in his hair and held him closer with a breathy sigh, his free hand still on Crowley's hip. Crowley pulled back to kiss his neck before muttering in a choked voice, "I'm close, angel." 

Aziraphale placed both hands on his hips again, but instead of gentle coaxing, he lifted Crowley by the hips and, for lack of a better word, gently slammed him back down. Once, twice, again and again. Crowley elicited a sound that Aziraphale would remember, a raw, lewd howl for each thrust. Crowley trembled, and with one last thrust his back tensed and his head shot back, orgasm striking him like lightning and rolling like thunder for a good while after. He grinded slowly through his climax, insides grasping and shaking around Aziraphale's length as he uttered several rather undignified whimpers.

Crowley shuddered and groaned in satisfaction before leaning back into an upright straddling position again. He had no intention of quitting until Aziraphale came. He shifted, pausing momentarily only to turn around and straddle him facing the other direction, giving Aziraphale a lovely view of the elegant curve of his spine and the sensual winding of his hips. Aziraphale, becoming overwhelmed, sat forward to kiss between his shoulders. He wound both arms tightly around his torso, pressing soft kisses to his neck and back while whispering more praises to him.

Crowley sighed and squeezed around him in response, rocking back with increased speed as his stamina returned quickly. "Do me a favor, angel?" He muttered sweetly, turning his head to look back at him while he continued rocking backward. Aziraphale moaned quietly at the sight and pressed his face into the crook of Crowley's neck. "What is it love?" 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and guided it to his hair. "Pull-" Aziraphale did as he instructed, and was rewarded with several pleasant tremors in Crowley's insides as well as a gorgeous moan from the demon. Aziraphale nuzzled against his neck, tugging his hair gently in one hand as he slid his other hand down between Crowley's legs, offering stimulation to his now neglected clit. Crowley gasped lewdly and thrust back with more vigor, trembling as he approached a second orgasm. Just as he was about to spill over again Aziraphale snapped his hips up into him roughly, intensity mounting as he approached orgasm himself. Crowley's insides squeezed involuntarily and he turned his head to catch the angel in a kiss over his shoulder, moaning against his lips. Just as he pulled back from the kiss Aziraphale tugged his hair again, hips thrusting forward and stuttering for a moment as the angel fell to his own climax. This was so much for him, beyond anything he had expected. He moaned low against Crowley's shoulder, grinding through it for Crowley's sake. The demon choked back an obscene croon at the hot waves of fluid he felt left inside him, tipping over into his second climax with another satisfied moan. 

For several moments they stayed that way, frozen in leftover waves of pleasure with Crowley leaning back into Aziraphale's chest. Crowley crumpled over into the bed moments later, looking an absolute gorgeous wreck as he stared wistfully over at Aziraphale. Aziraphale pushed his hair back for the millionth time, kissing his forehead. "Perfect, darling. Absolutely extraordinary." He smiled lovingly as Crowley clung to him, head laying on his chest. 

After a few quiet, peaceful minutes like this Aziraphale excused himself momentarily, returning with a warm washcloth and towel to clean up with. They shouldn't push their luck on those miracles lest they become conspicuous enough for Heaven and/or Hell to care. Besides, he liked the idea of taking care of Crowley himself after everything, giving him more affection and affirmation as he went.

After he'd completed his task of cleaning them both and the bedding up, he climbed in next to Crowley, who immediately winded around him and showed no intent to let go. Aziraphale returned the embrace, pressing an adoring kiss to his temple. "We'll certainly have to do that again, hm?" Crowley gave a tired, delirious nod. "Absolutely-" The angel laughed in tender amusement at Crowley's dazed enthusiasm, more than content to hold him until he had recovered. Crowley squirmed closer and draped a leg over Aziraphale's own leg, tangling them both together in a pile of limbs. "We have as much time for this as we want, angel." He muttered, voice glowing with adoration. "All the time in the world."


End file.
